


Gel

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short oneshot where our lovely Epi asked for fluff and fluff I wrote, about hair gel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gel

 

Ren stares at himself in the mirror one morning. 

He flex his arm muscles and shook his head, thinking they’re not strong enough and plan to add another hour to his rehab session this weekend around the park. Jogging has been his favored exercise lately.

Next he open his mouth wide, so wide until he see his own canines. Why did Aoba kept staring at his teeth? do they scare him? maybe he should stop biting Aoba’s fingers whenever he kiss those digits. But Ren can’t help it, Aoba’s face whenever he playfully kiss and bite the shivering fingers excites him.

Finally the hair. He brush them back, he comb them back and he even clip them back with hair pins, they still remain bushy or in Aoba’s words, fluffy. Is it to Aoba’s preference? Ren scolds himself mentally for not touching his own jet black hair when he still had his Rhyme body in the past. Now he can’t compare how much of a fluff his fluffy puff of puffy hair he has.

“Ren~”

A pair of arms wraps around the brunette’s waist.

“A-Aoba! Why are you awake this early?” Ren look behind his shoulder at the messy blue mop of hair.

The shorter man mumbles something, “–back.”

“What?”

“The bed’s cold without you. Come back?” Aoba look up to him with sleepy eyes and a silly smile.

Ren had to hold the sink so tight his knuckles gone white, “in a minute, Aoba.” He promise and pats the arms around his waist.

“Hnn. Don’t take too long..” Aoba yawns and messes with Ren’s soft strands affectionately before dragging himself out of the cold bathroom.

Once Ren’s object of affection left, he sighs with pink cheeks and look at himself in the mirror again. 

Aoba touched his hair. 

Maybe he is getting better after all.

Cancelling off the mental list to buy hair gel later if Aoba prefer his hair this fluffy. With a proud smile to his reflection, he turn around and exit the bathroom before heading back to bed. 

\--

\-----

END?


End file.
